Doctor's Note
by Hadespuff
Summary: Nico was lonely at the Hades table and Will wanted Nico by his side. What do they do? Summon the dead, of course. Slight spoilers for The Hidden Oracle. Three-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Phase One**

 **No One Wants To Eat With Zombies**

Camp Half-Blood seemed to burst with noise even though the campers had just woken up. While there was only a few people who stayed all year long, it was as if the camp was full. At the moment, people were getting ready to head down to breakfast. They were chasing each other, running around, and just causing chaos.

Nico di Angelo was already sitting at the Hades table. As the few other campers started sitting down, Damien and Chiara 'fighting' as always, Will caught Nico's eyes and grinned. Last night at the camp fire, Will and Nico discussed a plan that would allow Nico to sit at Will's table.

They did so in hushed voices, so that no one would overhear them, and had just finalized the details when Chiron said they all had to go to bed. They had been pondering the plan longer, but it wasn't until last night that they finally decided to do it. Nico winked at Will before turning back to his food. He arranged his expression into one of disinterest, it wasn't all that hard, and then picked up his fork.

As cracks formed in the ground and skeletons and zombies started coming out, Nico held back his smile. Nico heard Sherman Yang scream and Paolo yell out something in Portuguese.

"Nico," Chiron shouted over the campers, "would you be so kind as to get rid of the undead that you have summoned?"

"I didn't even notice them," Nico told Chiron as the skeletons started taking people's food and the zombies sat down next to the campers.

As the undead continued to make themselves at home, Chiron pranced over to Nico. Nico assumed that this was because he did not get rid of the things he summoned, but had resumed eating his breakfast.

The campers were no longer yelling in terror, but they did seemed fairly uncomfortable at having to eat with skeletons. This was probably due to the fact that food would go into their mouths and then promptly fall out straight after. The zombies didn't have great table manners, either. But that wasn't really their fault. They had been dead for quite some time.

Chiron had reached Nico's table and was towering over him as he continued to eat. Despite that, Chiron didn't sound or look terrifying. Rather, he seemed exasperated. "Nico, I think I am not alone when I say that I would prefer to eat zombie free."

Nico looked up from his food. "Sorry, sir, I didn't even realize what I was doing."

Chiron sighed and rested his hand on Nico's shoulder. "It's alright, Nico, but will you still get rid of them? I think that will make everyone happy."

Nico looked up at the other campers again. Laurel and Holly Victor were arguing about who had gotten the most food through a gaping hole in the side of a zombie sitting at their table. At the Apollo table, only Will was grinning. His half siblings, Austin Lake and Kayla Knowles, were looking grumpily at a group of skeletons that had just taken both of their plates. The two daughters of Hermes, Alice Miyazawa and Julia Feingold, plus Connor, were trying to knock the head off a skeleton and into Billie Ng's cereal.

"Are you sure, sir? Some of the campers look like they're having fun," Nico said. As Chiron gave him a look, however, Nico hastily made the undead go back from where they came from, Hades's palace. Those undead were on bathroom duty.

As Chiron told the campers to go about their activities, Will came over to Nico. When Nico stood up, Will grabbed his hand. "Phase One of 'Getting Nico To Sit With Me During Meals' is complete."

Nico rolled his eyes. "I think you need another name."

"What? I think Will Solace is a wonderful name."

A smile tugged at the corner of Nico's mouth as he said, "You're an idiot."

They had reached the canoe lake and started to get one of the canoe's ready to take out into the water. "Yes," Will was saying, "but I'm _your_ idiot, aren't I? I learned from the best, after all."

Before they got into their canoe, Will kissed Nico's forehead. "I think that lunch is going to be _dead-_ fully good, don't you?"

Nico pushed him away. "You're awful. Absolutely terrible."

"Ah, that's no way to treat your boyfriend, Nico." Will laughed as he climbed into the canoe. Nico followed him. The canoe rocked as they sat down and grabbed the oars. Both of them had a two sided paddle.

"You know, I think we can have you sitting with me by dinner," said Will after they had been out on the lake for a couple of minutes. Will's shirt was wet from when Nico had _accidentally_ taken his oar out of the water too fast and splashed him. "But," Will continued after a moment of silence, "you might have to wait until tomorrow. I'm not sure if Chiron will let you sit at my table for dinner tonight. I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

"Will, we literally have the whole summer."

"I know that. But wouldn't you rather not sit alone _the whole summer?_ " Will said the last part in his 'best' impression of Nico.

"Hahaha, very funny." Came Nico's voice. They were already in the middle of the lake, and so had about thirty minutes before they had to go to the Climbing Wall. Nico was in the middle of taking the paddle out of the water when the canoe lurched to the side. He lost his balance and tumbled out.

Sputtering, Nico quickly grabbed the side of the canoe. Will was laughing from where he fell in the water beside Nico. "It seems like we should _jump_ right into Phase Two."

"That was even worse than _dead_ -fully."

 **Hello, everybody! This is going to be a three-shot and I hope you guys will enjoy the other two chapters. Sorry if the characters seem a little OOC. I was trying to make them act like they do in The Lost Oracle. Peace out Brussels sprouts. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Phase Two**

 **Seems Like A Mood Disorder**

As Nico and Will walked to lunch, they discussed in whispered voices about how they were planning things on going. First, Nico would summon only one skeleton. However, as lunch progressed, more and more would keep on coming.

"-and you have to make sure that they play with people's hair and stuff. That way I can tell Chiron that the zombie's are showing that you want to be with people," Will was saying as the Dining Pavilion came into view.

Nico turned to glare at Will. "Don't you dare say that."

"Fine, fine. I won't say that." Will grinned, "At least when you can hear me."

And with that they split up and headed towards their separate tables. They were the last ones to get their lunch, and Nico could hear Harley going on about the Death Coarse, which would take place tomorrow afternoon, to anyone who would listen.

Nico scraped a portion of his meal into the fire, and sat down at his table. He had just finished off his cookie when a small crack appeared by the Hermes table. Only one skeleton came out. Will had said that he didn't want Nico to summon as many dead as he did at breakfast. It didn't make him overly tired, but he still didn't feel all that good for a while after. So Nico, after a while of half-hearted arguing, agreed to not summon as many of the undead as before.

Connor Stoll barely looked up from his food. He did, however, protectively curl one of his arms around his plate. As did, Nico saw, most of the other campers. As they continued eating, the lone skeleton walked around the Dining Pavilion. It stopped every once in awhile to pat someone on the head or tug on somebody's hair.

Not even five minutes after summoning the skeleton, two more undead popped up from the ground. These two were more annoying than the skeleton. They touched people's faces and flicked ears as they walked around.

Finally, Holly Victor said, "Really Nico? Need me to take these guys out for you?"

"I don't know why they're coming," Nico said as another skeleton burst from the ground. Holly wasn't paying attention anymore, instead arguing with her sister about who could take out the most skeletons and zombies. Chiron had heard Nico, however, and came trotting over.

"Nico, this is the second time today. Is there something you need to tell me?"

Nico looked up at Chiron. "I think I might need to see the doctor. Could be a serious problem if this gets out of control."

Chiron looked resigned. "I-yes. You should probably see Will after lunch."

 _I'm already seeing Will._ "Alright, sir. I'll make sure to see Will about this problem I have."

Before turning away, Chiron said, "If you can, please sort this out before dinner."

"Got it."

Will caught Nico's eyes and gave him a thumbs up. Nico stuck out his tongue, but ended up giving a thumbs up back.

As Nico continued to eat his lunch, the undead continued to be overly affectionate. Paolo started yelling at one of the skeletons when it stole his Fruit by the Foot. Nobody could understand what he was saying, but they all assumed that he wasn't complimenting the skeleton on his ravishing good looks.

Suddenly, hands covered his eyes. Nico reacted before thinking, turning around and almost punching whoever snuck up behind him. It was only when the person said, "Hey-whoooa Nico, it's me," did he pause.

"You know Will, saying 'It's me' isn't very helpful. What if I mistook your voice for a monster's. It could happen." Nico looked up at Will. He was standing just in front of him, and Nico had to strain his neck just to look him in the eye.

Will smiled and pulled Nico up. Even though they were both standing, Nico still hand to look up to meet Will's eye.

"That's not very nice. What if I put off your doctor's appointment until tomorrow?"

Will and Nico started walking over to the infirmary. Everybody else was either finishing their lunch in peace(Nico had gotten rid of the undead), or going about their afternoon activities. Nico could see Sherman chasing after Alice and Connor, wearing nothing but his My Little Pony boxers.

"This," Will said as they reached the infirmary, "was a brilliant plan. I should pat myself on the back."

True to his word, Will patted his back and said 'Well done, Will.' Nico punched him in the arm-lightly, of course-and followed Will inside the building. Will told him to sit on exam table. When Nico protested, Will lifted Nico up and plopped him down on the table. Nico grumbled as he sat up, blushing.

The close contact seemed to have no effect on Will, as he was already getting a clipboard out. There was no sound until Will cleared his throat dramatically. "Okay, Mr. di Angelo, what seems to be the problem?"

"Really, Will? We don't need to do this."

Will looked horrified as he said, in a very fake serious voice, "But, Mr. di Angelo, this is protocol. I could get fired for not following it."

Nico wanted to slap his hand on his forehead as Will wrote something down on his clipboard, but settled for rolling his eyes. He seemed to do that a lot around Will.

"So," Will began, "It says here that you have been summoning the undead, is that correct? Is it also correct that you don't know you are summoning them?"

"Really Will? Fine, both of those things are correct."

Will once again wrote something on his clipboard, muttering something under his breathe. Nico thought he caught the words 'my heart' and 'idiot.'

"What," Nico said.

Will looked up. He seemed flustered. "What? What what?"

Nico looked at Will, confused. "What what?"

Will looked more confused than Nico. "Um. What what? I don't-oh. Yes. What what. I meant, why did you say what?"

Nico started talking before he could think about what he was saying. "I said what because I heard you say heart and my heart was pounding so I-" He stopped himself, blushing. Will's face was also considerably red as he leaned towards Nico. But he was smiling.

"Seems like we both make each other's heart go crazy."

"Yeah," Nico swallowed, "seems like it."

Nico hesitantly put his arms around Will's shoulders. They were both sitting on the exam table now, so he had to turn awkwardly to do it. When Will leaned in and brought his hand up to Nico's hair, Will asked breathlessly, "Well, I'm hoping this means we can kiss."

Nico's eyes were almost closed. "Yeah, me too."

And they came closer, their lips brushing against each other. Their breath was hot on each other's mouths.

"Hey Will! Can you come here, I-aaaahhhhhh. NEED TO NOT SEE THIS!"

 **Why did Simba's dad die?**

 **Because he didn't** ** _Mufasa._** **Sorry, bad joke. I** ** _cat_** **not be** ** _leave_** **myself right now.** ** _Yew wood_** **think that this wouldn't be a** ** _purr_** **blem, right? I swear I had a** ** _porpoise_** **for this. Maybe** ** _knot._** **Who** ** _nose?_**

 **Sorry, sorry.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Phase Three**

 **Table Buddies**

They sprang apart. Will fell off the exam table and onto the floor, landing on his butt. Nico's face was so hot that he thought his head might explode. Austin Lake stared at them in horror. Nobody said anything.

"I-I-I'm just going to, you know, go? Okayseeyoubye." Austin practically ran out of the room. Nico heard him yelling, "My eyes! My own brother! Don't go in there if you value your innocence!", and his face got even redder.

"We weren't even doing anything, you idiot!" Will yelled after him, still on the floor. He didn't seem as mortified as Nico. As Will got off of the floor, he said, "Austin thinks he's too manly for this stuff. If Kayla came in here she would have squealed and ran off to tell everybody."

Nico found it in himself to say, "That's ridiculous. Everyone knows that Austin has a huge crush on Brendon Urie."

"No kidding. He denies it, says that everybody mistakes his respect for love. Try and tell that to the picture Austin keeps under his pillow."

Picking up the clipboard that had fell to the floor, Will said, "Alright, Nico. Let's get this done so we can give Chiron your doctor's note."

As they finished up the 'doctor's appointment', Will still acting like a 'serious' doctor, Nico tried to get over his embarrassment. It's not like he and Will haven't kissed before, because they had, but nobody had even seen them before. Nico supposed he would have to get used to having little privacy, because Camp Half-Blood was full of the noisy people ever. But that didn't mean he had to be used to it yet. If Austin tells anybody, Nico will just have to make sure Austin wakes up with a skeleton in his bed.

"How does this sound?" Will asked, looking down at the note he wrote for Chiron.

"Nico has a severe mood disorder that makes him do things he is not entirely aware of, such as summoning the undead. This is caused mostly by solitude, and it would be helpful if he is able to sit with people during meal times, seeing as this is when he has accidentally summoned skeletons and zombies in the past. Furthermore, it would be better if he could be near people he enjoys the company of rather than someone he only tolerates."

The note sounded good to Nico, and he told Will as much.

"Okay. Let's go give this to Chiron."

They found Chiron in the Big House, feeding Seymour. He was sitting in his wheelchair and looked up when he heard Will and Nico enter.

"Nico. Will. How can I help you?" Chiron asked. He finished feeding Seymour and wheeled over to the door.

Will grabbed the note from his back pocket and gave it to Chiron. "This is Nico's, uh, diagnoses."

Chiron carefully opened the letter and began to read. Nico looked over at Will and suppressed a smile. If things went according to plan, Nico would be able to sit at the Apollo table come dinner.

As Will looked up, catching Nico's eye, Chiron said, "Alright."

They waited in silence as Chiron looked at them. Nico was starting to get nervous. He and Will never really doubted that their plan wouldn't work. They knew that Chiron wouldn't actually believe them, but they had hoped he would let them get away with it. But if Chiron didn't humor them and instead called them out on faking everything, they might not be able to come up with another plan.

"It looks as if Nico will be needing to sit at another table. Do you two have any suggestions as to what table that should be?" Chiron looked at them. The tone of his voice hinted that he was actually amused.

Since Nico didn't know exactly what to say, he let Will do the talking. "We were thinking, because Nico has a strong relationship with me and my siblings, that he should sit at the Apollo table."

Seeming to consider this, Chiron hummed thoughtfully. "Very well. Nico, you will be sitting at the Apollo table from now on. Don't think this means you can't still sit at the Hades table. You can if you want to."

Now that Will's and Nico's business at the Big House was done, they headed out. Not knowing what to do, Chiron had said that they could have free time until dinner, they headed over to the strawberry fields. Billie was tending to the berries. She regarded them with wary eyes.

"You're not going to dump something on me, are you? 'Cause Julie and Alice already did, and I don't feel like changing again."

Nico shook his head. "No. Chiron gave us free time."

Confusion clouded her features, and Nico wondered if he didn't explain things well enough. Will was always saying that he needed to work on his people's skills. _Maybe_ , Nico thought, _I sounded a tiny bit rude._

Nico was going to just continue on with their walk as Will said to Billie, "We decided to go for a walk. Just wanted to pass by the fields, is all."

This seemed to satisfy her more than Nico's explanation had. Nodding, Billie went back to work. Nico pulled on Will's hand and they continued walking at a leisurely pace. The wind was starting to pick up when they heard the conch shell, signalling dinner. Their hands were still clasped as Will said, "You know what this means?"

"I don't know. Dinner, maybe?" Nico's voice was laced with sarcasm.

"No, Nico. It means where table buddies."

They had stopped walking and Will was looking down at Nico.

"That wasn't funny at all, just so you know."

Will laughed as he pulled Nico closer. "Yeah, I know."

 **Last chapter! I really hope you guys liked this story. I had a lot of fun writing this. :)**


End file.
